


《全世界》番外1

by 1xianggou1



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1xianggou1/pseuds/1xianggou1





	《全世界》番外1

旗木卡卡西和宇智波带土的婚礼非常简单低调，除了神父以外再没有第三个人到场，基本就是随便找了个小教堂走流程，都不如当晚的床上运动来得有仪式感，至少银发钢琴家还知道握着前雇佣兵的膝盖落下虔诚一吻。

宇智波带土是觉得没必要搞那么正式繁琐，又要西装革履又要当众接吻的，到时候场面控制不住直冲进来一群记者，他这张脸都用不着等到隔天就能火遍全世界。

旗木卡卡西本来考虑着要请三两个好亲故作见证，他费尽千辛万苦才把人追到手，双重保险聊胜于无，日后带土要是反悔了他还能搬出悠悠众口进行挽留。

 

结果也不知道这番话是戳到对方身上哪个清奇的痛点了，宇智波带土当场发作，觑起眼睛把他堵在走廊拐角，非要和他对质说：“怎么就是你追的我呢？你敢说我没去追你？”端起来的胳膊肘杵上墙壁，食指搭着下唇，神情凛然，自锋刃般的鼻尖一点发力传递出的压迫感令卡卡西脚底失重，又在他也开始认真分析事态欲图缓和气氛的瞬间，眼角眉梢突然像融化的奶油冰淇淋，又甜又腻地覆盖过去，却偏偏不让他尝到味道，只有气息在纠缠，宇智波带土笑得很坏，带着点哑的嗓音撩人于无形。“你有点儿自信啊卡卡西。”

银发钢琴家表面上云淡风轻地附和他，其实一门心思全放在如何找自信上了，没几分钟就和宇智波带土亲亲抱抱地滚进了床单，第一次其实带土有点辛苦，连续几天走路的姿势都有点僵硬，他逞强不说卡卡西也知道，于是正式开始同居后，钢琴家的热情全部贡献给了这档子事儿，研究态度比他看琴谱还端正谨慎，带土本打算找机会和他交涉一下谁上谁下的问题以此掌握主动权，看他这么努力都没好意思提，卡卡西甚至想把他的敏感点整合成笔记，只写了一条就被宇智波带土以分手做威胁永远封存在抽屉里落灰了，除此之外，黑发恋人其实非常纵容他，不惜拿出实验室小白鼠的精神任由他胡来了两个月，终是在熟能生巧与天赋异禀之间找到最巧妙的平衡，旗木卡卡西这个处男也修炼出了足够与宇智波带土多年经验相媲美的技术水平。

自己挖的坑用自己填，这种模式持续了两个月之久，黑发宇智波也能在克服心理障碍的过程中尝到些甜头，旗木卡卡西很专注，受他那份对待艺术品似的认真神情所影响，原本不算热衷此事的宇智波带土张开双腿配合得自己事后想起来都脸红，他过去与人上床只是为了解决生理需求或是履行情侣间的义务，有时候草草了事连对方的脸都记不住，但和喜欢的人做不一样，眼神拉锯几个回合，不需要触碰也硬得发疼，他自恃意志力顽强，在卡卡西动情的亲吻与被喘息打乱的节奏中，全都不可避免地成了纸糊的垃圾。

宇智波带土也会失控会哭泣会变得很柔软，他在十年前结成的心如坚冰，十年后融化得毫无抵抗之力，原因就是视线上方被汗水打湿，好看得发亮的脸。

“卡卡西……”

他们都有不同程度的创伤与阴影，症结在于害怕以不同的方式失去彼此。

被叫了名字的男人微微愣住，在发现他的目光正变得像游鱼一样难以捕捉后，退出了一点，又深深顶入。

“你又分心啊。”连惩罚也带着小心翼翼的温柔。

宇智波带土只是表现得很迟钝，装傻充愣是他改不掉的坏习惯，实际上敏感得不行，他能感受到埋在体内属于卡卡西的搏动，同样也能察觉到对方每一次动作里隐忍的顾虑。

宇智波带土一咬牙，抱住卡卡西的脖子翻身把人压进床垫，银发男人的轮廓被包裹在乱成一团的棉被里，完美的视觉效果又勾起他那么点蠢蠢欲动的贼心不死，宇智波带土合拢手臂将卡卡西的脸圈在中央，撑在他腰侧的两腿向下用力，膝弯的角度折成直线，对方每一瞬表情的沦陷都因此烙进他墨色流动的瞳孔。

“你可以对我粗暴一点，玩不坏的。”他用牙齿刮着卡卡西的耳垂，声音比他被对方撑满的部位还湿热。“是我要赖着你的，你下辈子也赶不走了。”

宇智波带土在卡卡西重新把他推回身下，加重的力道将他的呼吸冲击得七零八落，眼里的挑衅都成了短暂示弱时心想。

那这辈子就先这样吧，下辈子再从他身上讨回来。


End file.
